Three Pairs of Palms
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: Three different people, three pairs of palms, and one reason that ties them together. A wish upon a star. Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata
1. Question

Author's comments:

This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please don't hurt me, I'm still pretty young, and need to live life, but you can do flames if you don't like it. I don't know where I got this idea, but it popped into my head as I was going to bed. I thank my sister, alice-insomnia, for reading this before I posted this fanfic. I'm sorry if you don't get it'll be my fault if you don't. Arigatou for reading this, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto and its characters, if I did, you people wouldn't like it…

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara:

The Question

He through his head back to gaze at the milk-white current of stars that rippled into the sea of darkness. He couldn't remember when he had started the habit of his, but it came to be what they called a 'habit' anyways.

He stared hard at the stars, frowning up at them. Then the one question came over his lip: "Why?" he asked in a soft, whispering voice. The words of his question whirled in the wind, caring his voice to the corner of the world until it vanished.

He had asked that question many times as he stared at the stars on the roof of the Kazekage mansion.

People had spotted him there many times now, but they never questioned, never filling their own curiosity for why the Kazekage was always looking up into the night sky.

The wind combed its fingers through his ruffled blood splattered hair, and his mind wondered rarely into the mist in which his memories roamed freely in its shadows.

He never knew why he had tried to piece back his childhood, they were always there in his mind, always standing out.

He remembered everything, even his birth.

His mother looked over to him, gazing at him with caring yet raged eyes. She turned and stared at the ceiling.

She silently whispered his name and cursed the village with a scream.

Her voice faded into a silent echo…

He still remembered what he had tried to do. He had looked at her worriedly at his mother, seeing her not breathing.

He tried to put the blood that scattered around her back into her, but only to prevail in getting his hands soaked in her blood, he had stared at with horror.

He remembered that, his first taste of blood.

He frowned. How much did he want to shove that memory away, yet each night, as his drowsed, it came, flashing before his eyes.

Once or twice did he feel sick and had to throw up, get rid of the sickening feeling that haunted inside of him.

He raised his hands before him.

'It's been one year since Shukaku was extracted, ½ since the return of the Uchiha, ½ since the down fall of Akatsuki, and 6 years since I've killed anyone,' he thought silently to himself, his hand still in front of him.

(Umm…he stopped killing people after he fights Naruto, in which he was twelve, and in here, the rookie nine and the Kazekage are 17, due to my calculations.)

'And yet…the monstrosities of my actions have still left my hands soaked in my victims' blood.' He retreated his hand back to his side and lifted his head back to stare at the stars. One shot through the air with grace and hope contained deep within it and silently he whispered his question.

"Can I ever change…who I am?"

* * *


	2. Water

Author's comments: This was somewhat hard to do, since I didn't get to think much about this one before I fell asleep. Enjoy and review! o

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto:

Water

He ran. Just ran. Ran from everything he knew and thought.

Another person had mindlessly glared at him, mumbling curses towards him. That did not go unheard by him.

He ran, to the only place that could comfort him in his time in need.

No, not Ichimucki, the ramen place, but a place in the woods that seem so quite. When he first laid eyes on it, he stood still, gazing at its beauty.

All around him stood life and happiness, motion, the river that ran silently through, gleamed in the light of the full moon.

On that silent night, he gladly decided that this should be his secret place, or so he called it.

And now, he ran to the place, running swiftly through the trees and dodging through the branches of the brushes.

He leaped from behind a brush, shooting in the air into the clearing of the small stream.

With a silent pant, he slowly walked to the stream, sitting down, crossed legged, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. But, as we all know, he can never stay in one place for long.

He moved into a more comfortable position, his legs buckled under him.

He leaned over towards the stream, the moonlight silently reflecting its black waters.

Mindlessly, he dipped his hands into the cool water and brought the liquid to his lips and silently drank it down.

It felt so nice to him.

The water ran down his throat, the cool of it slowly releasing the sore that hid deep in his esophagus. It relieved his body of anything, refreshing him with its taste of purity.

Slowly his eye-lids rose and he through his head back to admire how the moonlight shadowed the details around him.

He raised a hand before his face, the other rested on the ground, supporting his weight and balance.

His hand seemed like any other, a light tan, smooth of skin. But he knew that it was covered with something hidden.

Like any other ninja, they were covered with blood, yes, but something silently rinsed his of the satin red stain.

His hands, in a time, were bloody, but at the same time, cleaned to perfection.

He knew why, but always felt something wrong about. Either way, it came confusing to him in the end, and to those around.

He leaned back, his hand retreating behind his back.

He admired the stars, he did, and they reminded him of his past, yet at the same time, recalled his future.

Silently, one shot through the darkened sky, reflecting on his deep, but pale blue eyes. He closed them as the star passed, the reflection vanishing.

Slowly he whispered his one untouched fate. "I will become Hokage, and protect the ones that grown in my heart," he pledged silently.

* * *


	3. Chains

Author's comment: This one is hard, the hardest, I know, even before I wrote this. Just to tell you, Hinata of the Hyuga clan is one favorite characters, actually, all the ones I wrote about in this fanfic are my favorite, Hinata, Naruto and Gaara, since they seem to have something in common, hiding behind a mask of difference. Well, enjoy this last part, and review ;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Hyuga Hinata:

Chains

'The stars are so beautiful tonight, they shine brighter as the days pass,' thought the Hyuga heiress as she stared at the stars from the steps of the Hyuga compound.

It was late at night, and she could not sleep, her dreams haunted her for the things she thought she could never dream of having or even think that it was meant to be.

No, for her, she simply wanted nothing more than to lift the burdens from her shoulders. She hated caring them.

For the heiress of the famous clan of the Hyuga's, all she wanted was to break away from the chains that held her in the place she was in now.

She hated it when people told her she wasn't worth anything, but as her mother had said before her last breath, she was special indeed, special and simple.

So she never let her temper out, or rather she had little of it. It was hard not to like her, and it was hard for her to judge people.

So that was her life, the story of the weak Hyuga princess.

For the Hyuga clan, she was a disgrace. When she was twelve she would not even kill a fly.

Yes…Sweet little she could not kill anything. If she had, she'd cry for it, shedding her tears for nothing.

It broke their hearts to see the girl cry for nothing, but her father had told them she would grow out of it soon, but he was wrong.

She had grown, but the hobby carried with her. When she cried, she looked so much like the image of her mother, pale, sad, beautiful and dying in the corner of a room, they had said.

She was an image of a fallen angel when she cried, and when she was happy, they saw her as a dove in autumn leaves, flying and soaring through the fallen with grace and hope.

Now, the hobby had left, only to remain in the depths of her heart and sealed with the boy who brought her love, hope, courage, and yet at the same time she feared.

But, still, she could not kill easily.

She looked down at her hands that sat gently in her lap. She raised one slowly before her and stared at it.

They were pale and soft like her mother's and yet they held nothing that belonged to her.

They were too innocent, her younger sister had concluded to her father one day.

Years had passed since she was twelve, and she grew steadily strong, but her father still saw her weak and kept her chains on her, adding to the burdens that lay on her back and shoulders.

'Innocent?' thought Hinata as she cocked her head to one side. She sighed as she retreated her hand back to her lap, whispering her silent thoughts.

She looked up into the sky and a blazing blue-red star shot before her eyes and she silently wished on it like many other. "I wish to be free of my chains…"

* * *

That took forever! Seriously! The first two were easy because I knew what I wanted to write, but Hinata's! That nearly took me half an hour to think of! 


End file.
